


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #86-90

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eighteenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#86: "I've heard that a number of the guys were trying to jump Taylor Hall, because apparently he looks like me."<br/>#87: "Yes?" The Bruins goalie smiled primly, self assurance just oozing. <br/>#88: "I think you just lost sight of the goal." Michael Hutchinson advised.<br/>#89:  "You. Boy. Stop spying." Dustin Tokarski barked.<br/>#90: "I never visit you cause everyone says I look like Mason Raymond, and I don't want to be the replacement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #86-90

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 86

Mason Raymond chuckled from the sidelines at practice. "What is it?" Kesler inquired, sitting next to his injured teammate.

"I've heard that a number of the guys were trying to jump Taylor Hall, because apparently he looks like me." Raymond replied, shaking his head with a smile.  
Kesler laughed at the thought and leaned over to whisper to Raymond.

"Yeah, well. I heard that someone on our team was seen with Hall leaving the hotel." Kesler waggled his eyebrows with a smile.

Raymond was taken aback for a moment then he laughed too. "Who?" Raymond asked.

The day before...

Taylor Hall giggled again as the cute Canuck flirted with him on the ice. A few whispers words in his ear during checks, a few swift glances and the young Oiler melted like an adolescent in love.

After the game, Hall followed the Canuck up to his room and they had a great time. In the morning, the Canuck woke with a grin as he saw the younger man laying next to him...

"So who was it?" Raymond interrupted impatiently. Kesler grinned and finally said the name. "Aaron Volpatti." The centre grinned as Raymond gaped. "Volpatti?" The little forward exclaimed. Kesler smiled devilishly and replied.

"Naughty little Volpatti got two in one."  
  
CMS 87

Kesler quietly struggled to hold a frantic Cory Schneider back from doing something embarrassing. Schneider wept and clawed at the forward's unforgiving steely grip as he fought his way towards the door.

Finally Schneider got the door wedged open and Kesler was forced to let him go, or get dragged into the embarrassment. The irate Canucks goalie stomped into the Bruins locker room and yelled, "Timothy James Thomas!" at the top of his lungs.

The Bruins all spun in surprise and Tim Thomas stopped talking with Chara with a sigh. "Yes?" The Bruins goalie smiled primly, self assurance just oozing. Schneider stalked up to the annoying goalie.

"You little bastard. Fuck you, that's what I say!" Schneider yelled, getting right up in the face of the Bruin. Thomas frowned and looked a little taken aback. "Shh...What is it Cor?" He mumbled, trying to take the conversation down a few notches, but Schneider would have none of it.

"What do you mean?!" Schneider motioned to his phone as Thomas remembered with chagrin the text he'd sent the angry Canuck before the game. The gist of it was "We can't meet in public anymore." and of course this angered Schneider more than almost anything Thomas could've said.

"Is this what you want Thoms?" Schneider inquired, capturing the surprised burly goalie's mouth with his as an audience of other men looked on. Thomas shoved Schneider away quickly, embarrassed. After a moment of silence, Schneider laughed bitterly and flipped his boyfriend off as he walked away, slamming the door behind him.

The Canucks goalie stormed through the hallway and shoved open the Canucks locker room door to find that almost everyone else was already gone, except Kesler and Bieksa, who were quietly canoodling on the bench. Schneider swore and quickly changed into his street clothes, furious with Thomas.

As the Canucks backup goalie walked out of the arena, Thomas vaulted off his seat and ran to catch up with his boyfriend, his hands in his pockets. "I'm so sorry, Cor." Thomas said and lightly pecked Schneider on the forehead as the much younger man spun in anger.

"Somethings I can deal with. This I refuse to even begin to." Schneider growled and Thomas sighed. "What if I said I'd agree to a dinner date?" The Bruin bargained and Schneider just stared, exasperated.

"How about I thrown in a weekend of fun at a hotel?" Thomas smiled hesitantly and Schneider stared, suspicious. "Alright, but I expect this hotel thing to be worth it. I'm not signing up for some lame-assed weekend, right?"

Thomas chuckled and kissed his boyfriend, his words laden with innuendo. "Oh, baby. It'll be anything but lame assed."  
  
CMS 88

Ryan Nugent-Hopkins nervously shifted his feet on the cool floor. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, his young voice echoing in the empty arena. The 18-year-old Oilers player sat back down as the other man he was speaking with moved to sit next to him.

"I think you just lost sight of the goal." Michael Hutchinson advised, as the Edmonton player rubbed his face with one hand. "I think..." Nugent-Hopkins began, but was interrupted by Hutchinson leaning in and capturing his lips. The Oiler moaned and shifted, breaking away from the older man.

"W-what was that, man?" The Edmonton player inquired, shivering as Hutchinson pressed a cold finger to his lips. "Shh. Just enjoy it." Hutchinson said and Nugent-Hopkins sighed. "Can we go somewhere more private?" The forward whispered and the goalie frowned.

"Sure." Hutchinson replied with a soft smile. After a moment of silence and walking the Oilers center grinned and laughed. "Who would have thought the phrase and the lion lays down with the lamb could be applied to real life." The Oiler chuckled and the Bruin smiled back. "I dunno, I think it should be...And so the forward lays down with the goalie."

"So what was the final goal I lost track of?" Nugent-Hopkins grinned lazily hours later as Hutchinson sighed in contentment.

"Oh you most definitely found it, several times."  
  
CMS 89

Aleksandr Burmistrov nervously wiped his brow as he snuck into the Tampa Bay arena. The Lightning team swarmed the ice, pattern practices turning to dances in Aleksandr's mind.

The young Russian player was incredibly nervous about his debut into the NHL, so he'd arrived at the away game rink three hours early. After a minute of heated discussion between the coaching staff, one of the assistant coaches hurried out onto the ice and shouted. "Tokarski!" At the top of his lungs, the young goalie hurried over and argued with the man for a moment before throwing his hands up theatrically.

"Alright." The young goalie snapped, and he stomped off the ice. Aleksandr tried to make himself inconspicuous as the angry goalie walked towards him. "You. Boy. Stop spying." Dustin Tokarski barked and Aleksandr quivered for a moment before he opened his mouth to reply.

"I-I wasn't spying, man." The young forward said innocently and the goalie sighed and sat down next to the younger player. "Sorry dude." Tokarski mumbled, blushing a little as Aleksandr smiled hesitantly. "My name is Aleksandr." The Russian introduced himself with a cheery grin and Tokarski smiled back. "I'm Dustin." He nodded, half noticing the other man's flexed arm.

"Nice to meet you." Tokarski purred, slowly brushing his hand up and down the forwards arm. Burmistrov shivered and licked his lips in response. "You think we have time?" The forward inquired, panting a little as Tokarski's hand moved and flicked. "Man, with three hours, we've got more time than we need." The goalie grinned at the younger man, who nodded in response and said with a smile and waving eyebrows.

"I noticed you didn't say we've got more time than we know what to do with...?"  
  
CMS 90

"Hall? Lor!" A strong male voice rang through the apartment and the half-dressed man within sighed and opened the door. "Yes, Volpa?" The young forwards inquired of the man standing in his doorway, the Oiler's words were met with a steaming kiss and Taylor Hall walked backwards, fumbling to close the door behind himself and his lover.

Aaron Volpatti grinned as Hall attached himself to the tall Canuck. As they fumbled with passion filled embraces, Volpatti thought of something. "Hey, how come you never visit me in the Canucks locker room? I always go to the Oilers side?" The older man frowned as the younger pouted and slowly stroked his arm.

"I never visit you cause everyone says I look like Mason Raymond, and I don't want to be the replacement, I've heard stories of your teammates." Hall bit his lip and looked away as he remembered some of those stories and shivered, especially the one about Bieksa and the stretcher... Volpatti sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Hall began sniffling a little.

"Yes, you do look like Mas, but they really aren't that bad once you get to know them." Volpatti replied and Hall shivered, drawing his arms closer to his body to try and look smaller. "Yes, but that's exactly what I don't want to be. I don't want to know them intimately." The Oiler whined and Volpatti wickedly raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know them intimately or you don't want them to know you intimately?" Volpatti grinned and Hall blushed and slapped his arm. "I don't want your teammates and the word intimate even in the same sentence." Hall complained, moving to sit on the table. Volpatti raised his eyebrows again and winked, as hall groaned at the innuendo.

"How do you feel about the word sexual?" The Canuck waggled his eyebrows at the forthright concept. Hall pretended to think about it and responded wickedly.

"Well I don't find it particularly arousing on my tongue..."


End file.
